Character Abilties/Skills/Training
The Commissar (and other characters) come with a suite of attributes, abilities and skills. These are used for both player progression and to help determine AI behavior and capabilities. As the player progresses through the world, they gain experience. This experience is used to buy new levels for their skills, which have a total of 4 levels each (Untrained, Trained, Advanced, Master). Additionally, the player can also pay credits for training to progress in a skill track. The player gains experience by: * Exploring new areas * Finding secrets * Completing quests The attributes of a player are changed only via their equipment or by acquiring more of something. For instance, the player's defense rating and movement speeds can be altered via rig engineering. Attributes (Player & NPC) * Health: Dictates how much damage the player can take before dying. * Shields: Absorbs one or more types of damage until it runs out of power. Regenerates over time. * Defense rating: Absorbs one or more types of damage. Requires repairing on the field; repaired automatically when returning to your ship. * Movement speed (land, walking) * Movement speed (land, running) * Movement speed (land, sprinting) * Movement speed (land, crouching) * Movement speed (zero-g, flying) * Jump height (land) * Currently held item * Currently held amount of matter * Currently held amount of credits Attributes (NPC Only) * Leadership: How likely is the NPC to take command of their unit, and how likely their subordinates will follow their orders * Initiative: How likely is the NPC to act? Are they more stationary, or dynamic? * Morale: How much pressure and damage until they flee, or give up? Skills (Player & NPC) * Weapon skill: How effectively the wielder hits in melee (special effects, damage multiplier), and how fast the wielder can draw their melee weaponry. * Ballistic skill: Determines the amount of time it takes for the wielder's weapon spread to get to its lowest, and decreases wobbling when scoped. Also modifies reload times and weapon switch speed. Divided into specific categories. ** Side Arms ** Close Assault ** Rifles ** Heavy * Medicine: Determines how much health is restored upon usage of a Medkit. * Field Repair: Determines how much of an item's durability you restore. Skills (Player only) * Electronic Security: Determines the amount of Multitools needed to bypass simple security systems, and what level of security you can bypass in terminals. At higher levels, unlocks Rig Sabotage and Weapon Sabotage modes for the multitool. * Mechanical Security: Despite technology having advanced as far as it has, mechanical security (such as locks) still exist -- after all, not every place can guarantee a constant power supply. As such, this skill determines how handy the commissar is with Lockpicks. * Scavenging: (REWORK NEEDED) Determines how much matter you collect from scavenging. * Dialogue: Unlocks new dialogue options with NPCs. Training/Advanced Training Aside for skills and attributes, the player can get training to either advance their skills, or to get access to special perks. Advanced training on the other hand can give you access to skills you otherwise have no way to get to. Currently, the following skills are accessible via Advanced Training. They start out at "Trained" level. * Rig Engineering: Unlocks rig modification options and module slots. Adds bonuses to your rig, and improves the effectiveness of upgrades. * Weapon Engineering: Improves efficiency of weapon modifications and unlocks new customisation options for weapons.